New Cards, New Enemies
by Moons-Hari
Summary: Sakura has now obtained all the Clow cards, and successfully transformed them into Sakura cards, but is she really safe now?
1. Chapter 1

**A ****Cardcaptors**** Story**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Cardcaptors anime or its characters! Just the storyline I make.

Well, this story is going to take place after Sakura has collected all of the cards… and has turned them into Sakura cards. This story may be a little weird, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways!

* * *

_What is that thing? _Sakura thought, as she gazed through the trees, trying to see in the piercing darkness. All she could distinguish was a pair of amber eyes, looking back at her._ It looks like some kind of animal…_

The creature then turned, and slowly started to walk away.

_Wait! Come back! Please!! _For some reason, she felt safe around the creature, whatever it was. She didn't feel any fear from it watching her.

"Sakura…"

_Who's__ voice is that? _Sakura wondered. _I recognize that voice…_

"Sakura, wake up!"

_Huh…?_ Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and her gaze met a large round yellow head with beady eyes.

"HOOOEEEEE!!!!!" Sakura cried out suddenly, flailing her arms about.

"WAH! Jeez, Sakura, you'd think someone was attacking you, the way you yell…."

"Well, Kero-chan, if you wouldn't be so close to my face whenever I wake up, I wouldn't be startled and scream so loudly," Sakura told the little yellow plush toy that was hanging in mid-air in front of her, while rubbing her eyes.

Keroberos sighed. "Anyways, isn't it time for you to be going to school? You'd better hurry up and go, if you don't want to be late."

"OH NO! And I have class chores to do this morning!" Sakura remembered as she leaped out of bed and ran around the room, getting dressed and ready for school.

Kero sighed again as he hovered in the middle of the room, watching Sakura dash here and there. "You'd think that by now, being in the sixth grade and all, you'd be used to getting up early for school…"

Sakura didn't seem to hear him as she grabbed her backpack and skates, and ran down the stairs after hurriedly saying good-bye to Kero. When she arrived at the kitchen, she found her Dad at the stove, making breakfast, and her brother, Touya, at the table reading the newspaper.

"Well, it seems the monster has awoken, at last," Touya said without looking up from his newspaper.

"I told you!! I AM NOT A MONSTER!!" Sakura angrily replied to her 19 year-old brother, raising a fist.

"Now, let's not fight this early in the morning, you two," Fujitaka Kinomoto said calmly as he brought over stacks of pancakes to the table.

"Yes, Dad," Sakura and Touya chorused in response. Then, they all sat down to eat their breakfast, Sakura gobbling down her food as usual. She quickly put on her skates, and was soon skating to school.

Pretty soon she was walking into her classroom, ready to do the morning chores she was assigned to do. What she didn't expect was to see Syaoran Li at the board, writing in today's date and such.

"Oh… Morning, Syaoran…" Sakura said quietly, blushing slightly. _I didn't expect to see him this early in the morning at school…_

Syaoran stopped writing when he heard her voice. He blushed also, then turned around and smiled, returning the greeting. "How have you been?" Syaoran asked her, recovering from the awkward moment.

"Pretty good," Sakura smiled. "So, what's left to do with the chores?"

As they were working on the chores, more fellow classmates started walking into the class, all talking excitedly as usual.

"Morning, Sakura-chan!!" spoke up a cheerful voice from the entrance to the classroom.

Sakura turned at the sound of her best friend's voice. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Morning, Tomoyo-chan! How are you?"

"Great! Ready for that test today??" Tomoyo Daidouji asked, heading towards her desk, and placing her bookbag on it.

Sakura laughed nervously. "I guess… it's math, and I'm not too good at that. I'm hoping I'll do well from what I've studied last night."

"Alright everyone, get to your seats now!" The teacher ordered as he walked into the class. Pretty soon they were all going through their test, then lectures about history and such. Throughout the class, however, Sakura couldn't help but think about the dream she had last night, and what it could mean. She has had dreams like this before, where they usually turned out to be "foretelling dreams," as Kero liked to call them. She wondered whether this dream was also a foretelling dream.

She was still thinking about it during lunch, where she was sitting with Syaoran and Tomoyo in a little grassy spot under the trees.

"Sakura, are you allright? You've been spacing out like that for a while now," Tomoyo asked her.

"Oh, hehe, sorry about that, I just had an odd dream last night." She then told them about it in detail, describing the amber eyes she saw through the trees, and how she didn't feel scared of it.

"…and so I was thinking it could be a foretelling dream," Sakura finished, picking up her sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

Syaoran looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "Well, nothing has really happened since you were able to transform all the cards into Sakura cards, and get that Sealed Card… what could this possibly mean…?"

Tomoyo spoke up. "Didn't you say you used to have dreams like that before you met people? Like when you first met Syaoran, or Mizuki Sensei?"

"Yea, that's true," Sakura replied, thinking. "Maybe I'm going to meet someone else soon. I just don't know why I would need to meet them."

"In any case, be careful," Syaoran cautioned her. "Who knows what may happen if you do meet whoever it was you saw in your dream."

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, so they all got up and walked together to class.

**after school ended**

Sakura was walking with Tomoyo back to her house. She had invited Tomoyo to sleep over today, and since she wasn't in charge of dinner, the two friends headed over to the park to relax a bit.

"-sigh- It feels good to relax after taking that test today at school," Sakura said happily, swinging on one of the swings. "What are you doing, Tomoyo?" she asked, seeing Tomoyo rumaging through her bookbag.

Tomoyo suddenly pulled out a camcorder. "Why, I'm going to videotape you, of course! It's been a while since I could tape you, and nothing makes me happier than recording you!" she said, smiling.

-sweat drop- "Well, whatever makes you happy…" Sakura stayed on the swings for a while, gently pushing herself back and forth, using her legs. She suddenly stopped, however, as she felt something.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo questioned her, looking up from her camcorder.

"I don't know… for a second there, I thought I felt something…." Sakura said thoughtfully, looking around her, as though expecting to see someone else there.

"You mean… like magic?" Tomoyo lowered her voice as she said it, although there wasn't anyone around, as far as they could tell.

"Yea, but I'm not sure if it was just me or something. I could only sense it for a brief moment. At any rate," Sakura said, hopping off the swings. "let's go back to my house now. We can ask Kero about this."

**in Sakura's Room**

"YAY! You brought me pudding!!" Kero happily grabbed the container of pudding, which was almost as big as himself, and flew to Sakura's desk to eat the dessert.

_I'd be crazy not to… _Sakura thought to herself. "Kero, I need to ask you something. Did you feel any magical presence a bit earlier today?"

Kero stopped eating his pudding and thought for a bit. "Hmm… come to think of it, I thought I did. It was really short, and before I could try to see what it was, it went away." He said, looking up at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I felt it too… I'm wondering if it has anything to do with my dream…" She then informed Kero of the dream, as well as what they had discussed during lunch, Kero listening intently.

"Tomoyo has a point," Kero finally said. "It might just mean that you'll meet someone else who has magical powers."

_I just hope they'll turn out to be an ally instead of an enemy…_ Kero added to himself.

"In any case, I think I'll take the Cards with me wherever I go, for now," Sakura decided.

Tomoyo looked really happy. "This may mean you'll get to be able to use one of my costumes I have made for you!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

-sweat drop by Kero and Sakura-

Later, everyone was in their beds, Tomoyo on an air mattress, Kero in his drawer/room, and Sakura on her bed. Tomoyo and Kero were already asleep, but Sakura seemed to have a bit of trouble falling asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream, and the magical presence she and Kero had felt.

_I wonder when I'll meet them…_ she thought, closing her eyes and finally drifting off into sleep.

Sakura was standing in the middle of the park she had just been in not too long ago with Tomoyo. It still seemed to be nighttime, and the trees were blowing gently in the wind.

_What am I doing here? _Sakura said to herself. She walked around a bit, and suddenly had the feeling she was being watched. As she looked towards the trees, she saw a pair of amber eyes, only higher above the ground this time, at around the height a person's eyes would be.

_Who are you?_ She asked the figure hiding in the trees.

_Do not worry, _the figure responded. _We will meet sooner than you think. It is crucial that we do, for your sake._

_For… my sake?__ Why? What's going to happen?_ Sakura inquired urgently.

Instead of answering, the figure turned around and started to walk away, deeper into the trees.

_Wait! I need to know!! What's going to happen?!_ Sakura repeated.

_You'll see in due time, Sakura…_ was all that the figure could offer, and then it was gone.

Well, that's all I have for now… I have more ideas forming, so if you want to keep reading this story, let me know and I'll be glad to continue it. So, review if you want to, and feel free to tell me what you think of it, whether it's good or bad or whatever lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**A ****Cardcaptors**** Story, Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own Cardcaptors, or any of its characters that appear here.

Well, here's chapter 2, hope you like it! Have fun reading.

* * *

Sakura woke up quite suddenly on her bed, and lay there for a couple of minutes, staring at the ceiling while pondering what she had just seen in her dream.

_How did she know my name?_ She wondered. She knew it was a girl, since she had heard her voice for the first time in the dream.

She heard a yawn coming from somewhere near the floor, so she rolled over onto her side, and saw Tomoyo just waking up. The drawer of her desk opening over on the other side of the room signaled that Kero was waking up, too.

"Morning, Tomoyo! Morning, Kero!!" Sakura smiled. "Feels good to wake up on a Saturday, huh?"

"Definitely!" Tomoyo replied.

"Hey, breakfast is ready!" Fujitaka called from the kitchen downstairs.

"Ok, we'll be right there!!" Sakura called back. She and Tomoyo then got dressed, and headed down to the kitchen.

"Don't forget to bring me something back!" Kero told them as they left the room.

"Yes, Kero, we know," Sakura said, rolling her eyes as she closed the door to her room. Tomoyo giggled, knowing how much Kero loved food, especially sweets.

Later, as they were eating at the table, Sakura asked her father where Touya was.

"Is he still asleep?" she guessed, looking up towards the second floor, where her brother's room was located.

"No, actually, he already went out," Fujitaka replied, while sitting down at the table himself.

"Really? Where'd he go? He doesn't have soccer practice today, does he?" Sakura inquired, looking over at the board hanging on the wall to her right, where things to do for the day were written down, but seeing nothing there for Touya about any morning practices.

"He went to go see the new neighbors."

"New neighbors??" Sakura and Tomoyo both said at the same time.

Fujitaka nodded. "They moved in just yesterday. Touya decided to go greet them, along with Yukito. You two should go, as well. It'll be nice to get to know them," he said, smiling.

"Yea, good idea, Dad! What do you say, Tomoyo? Want to go?" Sakura said excitedly, getting up from the table.

"Sure! Where do they live, Mr. Kinomoto?"

"They live on this street, just turn right when you leave the house, and it's on the corner," he informed them.

"Ok, I'll just go upstairs real quick, and we'll be off," Sakura told him, while taking a small plate of food with her. Tomoyo followed her upstairs, and once they reached Sakura's room, they told Kero where they were going.

"Ah, interesting… well, tell me what they're like when you get back," Kero said, most of his focus being on the food in front of him. With that, Sakura and Tomoyo headed for the house Fujitaka had mentioned, both wondering what the neighbors are like.

After a bit of walking, they reached the front gate, and stopped to take in the house, which was only one story, and was a bit away from the actual street, requiring visitors to walk down a little path before actually reaching it.

"You know, I pass by this house plenty of times, but never really took notice of it until now," Sakura commented to Tomoyo as they stood there on the sidewalk.

"It's really pretty!" Tomoyo said, looking around at the colorful flowers that were planted around the front yard.

"Hello, Sakura. Hello, Tomoyo."

Sakura looked over to where the voice came from, and saw Yukito, Touya's best friend, standing over by the front door. Sakura and Tomoyo walked through the open gate over to him.

"Hi, Yukito! Where's my big brother?" Sakura asked him.

"He's inside with the people who live here," Yukito said, pointing at the house. "So I take it you two came over to see the new neighbors, too?"

Both girls nodded.

"They're really nice people, I'm sure you'll like them," Yukito smiled. "Well, I'm afraid I have to go, I have to do some shopping for the house. So, I'll see you two later!"

"Ok, thanks, Yukito!" The two then headed for the door, and knocked on it.

A teenage girl opened the door, and looked at Sakura and Tomoyo. She had shoulder-length black hair, and was a bit tall, slightly shorter than Touya, who was standing a few feet behind her. She was wearing a traditional red kimono.

She smiled as she saw them. "Hello, did you come to visit too?" she asked.

"Yup! I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and this is my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji," Sakura said, doing the introductions.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Tsukishison, but you can just call me Tsuki. Come on in! So, Touya, I'm guessing this is your little sister?" Tsuki asked, turning to Touya.

"Mmhm, that's her," he replied.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Tsuki bent over so she could be eye-level with Sakura. "I've been anxious to see you, Sakura," she told her.

"You… were?" questioned Sakura, a bit startled by the statement.

Tsuki nodded. "Yup, your brother's told me quite a bit about you. I'm hoping we'll get to be good friends," she smiled at Sakura.

_I wonder what my brother's told her about me…_ Sakura wondered, as she looked at Tsuki, who had turned to Tomoyo. _Hopefully he wasn't making fun of me…_ she thought, knowing her brother liked to poke fun at her.

"…so, I see you like recording stuff, Tomoyo," Tsuki was saying to Tomoyo at the moment.

"Uh-huh!" responded Tomoyo happily, shifting her camcorder bag she had hanging at her side. "Especially when it comes to Sakura! I love to record her whenever I can!!"

Tsuki laughed. "I can see you're very close with Sakura. That's good. Oh, woops, let me go get the tea! I'll be right back!" She then ran down a little hallway which, Sakura assumed, led to the kitchen.

Touya headed for the door. "Well, I'm leaving. I need to go take care of some stuff at the house. I'll see you guys later." As he left, Sakura and Tomoyo took off their shoes, entered into the living room and sat down on the nearby sofas.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "So, what do you think of Tsuki? She seems really nice!"

"Yea, she does," Sakura agreed, looking around at the pictures hanging on the walls, all of which seemed to be paintings of different sceneries. "I hope we'll get to see her around more often."

"Alright, back with the tea!" Tsuki spoke up, coming in with the tray of tea and cups. "Sorry about that… oh, I see Touya left," she added, not seeing Touya with them.

"Yea, he said he had stuff to do over at the house," Sakura told her.

"Oh," Tsuki said, and went around serving the tea into cups. "So, mind telling me what grade you two are in?" she asked as she sat down on the sofa across from the one Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting in.

"We're in the sixth grade now," Tomoyo informed Tsuki.

"Ah, that's nice. I'll be starting 12th grade now, once the papers get worked out and stuff, so maybe I'll get to see you around at school."

The conversation continued like this for a while, as they drank the tea and ate cookies that Tsuki had gotten from the kitchen.

"Well, I think we should head on back. I have some chores to work on, as well as homework," Sakura told Tsuki after a while, placing her empty teacup on the tray.

"Oh, alright then. Can't wait till next time you two come visit," Tsuki smiled at them. She walked with Sakura and Tomoyo over to the front door.

"Oh, I know! How about tomorrow you come over for dinner!! That is, if you don't have anything planned…" Sakura offered.

"Really?? I'd love to!" Tsuki replied joyfully.

"Great! See you then!!"

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sakura stopped at the door and turned around, as Tomoyo headed out the door ahead of her.

"Take care of yourself, ok?"

Sakura looked curiously at Tsuki, who had an expression that Sakura couldn't quite read. She got the feeling Tsuki knew more than she was letting on.

"Umm, ok," She said uncertainly, then went to catch up with Tomoyo, who was already on the sidewalk. Once she reached there herself, she looked back at where Tsuki was, but the expression she had before was now replaced by a smile as she waved at them from the open doorway.

Once they were out of sight, Tsuki's expression turned serious again.

_So that's the master of the __Clow__ Cards… _she thought._ She possesses quite the magical strength. But can she handle what's yet to come?_

Just then, the wind started picking up speed, and Tsuki stiffened as she felt what came with it. Her eyes narrowed.

_This magic… he's here… _

A bit farther down the sidewalk, Sakura stopped walking suddenly.

Tomoyo noticed, and stopped too. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I felt pretty strong magic just now."

"You did??" said Tomoyo, surprised.

Sakura nodded. "It came along with the wind, when it started blowing harder." She looked up at the sky, which was a clear blue, with only a few wispy white clouds scattered about.

"Come on, I want to go ask Kero about this…" Sakura then started running down the sidewalk towards her house, Tomoyo close behind her.

Upon arriving at the house, they quickly made their way through the living room and up the stairs, hurriedly blurting out a greeting to Fujitaka and Touya on the way, who were both in the living room.

"Hm… I wonder what they're in such a hurry for," Fujitaka commented to his son.

"Eh, they probably just figured out they have some really important assignment to do for school or something," Touya replied nonchalantly, refocusing himself on the TV.

Sakura and Tomoyo reached Sakura's bedroom, and when they burst into the room, they found Keroberos levitating in the middle of the room, with a yellow aura glowing around him, a look of deep concentration on his face. Both girls went over to Sakura's bed and sat down on it, waiting for Kero to come out of his trance.

Kero was the one who spoke first. "So, from the way you ran in here, I take it you felt the magic aura, too?" he asked Sakura.

"Yea, although it was brief again, but this time I could tell it was pretty strong magic."

"Hmm… I felt it too, but I wasn't able to recognize the magic…"

"So it's someone we don't know?" Tomoyo asked Kero.

"Most likely," Kero replied. "Can it be the one you saw in your dream, Sakura?"

Sakura thought about it, and then shook her head. "No, I don't think so. This magic that I felt seemed more ominous, not like how I felt when I was with the person in my dream."

"You're right about it being ominous… I get the bad feeling that whoever has this magic, isn't going to be doing us any good. You should definitely carry the cards with you at all times now, Sakura. By the way, when you can, tell Yukito to come over. I want to talk to Yue as soon as possible."

"Ok. In the meantime, Tomoyo, why don't we get started on that homework assignment we got? I'd like to get it done with," Sakura said, getting up from the bed and walking over to her desk, where her book bag lay.

"Sure," agreed Tomoyo.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework, and once they were done, they went down to the kitchen again, and Tomoyo helped Sakura in preparing dinner. After they ate, they went back up to Sakura's room, and just hung out as they watched Kero eat what they had brought him from dinner.

"Say, why don't you call Syaoran and tell him about all this? I'm sure he'd like to know about it," Tomoyo suggested to Sakura.

"Oh… Yea, that's true," said Sakura.

"Besides, I know he'll like to hear from you," added Tomoyo, with a knowing smile, which made Sakura blush slightly. She should have known Tomoyo would say something like that, since she knew Sakura loved Syaoran, and vice versa.

Sakura picked up the phone and dialed Syaoran's number. She then put him on speaker as he answered the phone, and for a while all he did was listen as she told him everything that had happened today, and asked him what he thought of it.

"Well, for one thing, I'm surprised I didn't feel it myself…" Syaoran began, his voice emanating from the phone's speaker. "And from the sound of it, this magic doesn't seem to be good… what about this Tsuki person?"

Sakura was startled by the sudden question. "What about her?"

"Did you feel any magic from her?"

"Actually, no, I didn't. You think it's her that has the magic?"

Syaoran shrugged on the other end. "I have no idea. Didn't you say she was really anxious to meet you or something?"

"But couldn't that just have been from hearing Touya talk about Sakura? She did say that she heard a bit about Sakura from him," Tomoyo spoke up, remembering Tsuki's words when they had first seen her.

"Yeah, that's true. No, I don't think it's her that has the magic we've been sensing," Sakura said.

"How can you be so sure?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm not sure, I've just got this feeling it's not her. Besides, when I felt the magic, it wasn't coming from her house."

"At any rate, just be careful from now on. I've got to go, but let me know if anything else happens, ok?" Syaoran told Sakura.

"Ok, I will," Sakura answered.

"Alright. Good night."

"'Night" Sakura hung up the phone, and put it on her nightstand next to her bed.

Tomoyo looked over at Sakura. "So, now what?"

"I honestly do not know," Sakura sighed. "This is all getting to be a bit confusing…"

"Why don't we just try getting some sleep for now? Maybe tomorrow we'll be able to figure things out better," suggested Kero, yawning.

"Yea…" Sakura got up, and walked over to her closet to take out a set of PJ's to change into. Tomoyo followed suit and got hers out as well, from her bag where she had everything stored. Once they had finished changing, they both climbed into their beds, as Kero flew into his makeshift room in the desk drawer. Then Sakura remembered the lights were still on, and crawled across the bed to reach the light switch near the door. She flicked the switch, and settled back under the covers, and promptly fell asleep, as did Tomoyo and Kero.

Outside of the Kinomoto residence, a man stood under a tree across the street, watching Sakura's window, as the light that was shining through it was extinguished. He chuckled, as his dark blue cape billowed gently in the wind.

_Let's see just how much magical power this new "Master of the Cards" really possesses…_

It felt as though she had just fallen asleep, when Sakura awoke, and sat upright on her bed.

_I wonder what made me wake up so __suddenly?_Sakura wondered, gazing into her dark room. Then she felt it, and knew what had woken her up.

_The magic! It's back!_ Sakura leaped out of her bed, and rushed over to her window. This caused Tomoyo and Kero to wake up as well.

"What's going on…?" Tomoyo asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she sat up on her air mattress.

"Don't tell me Sakura's sleepwalking," added Kero as he came out of his miniature room. Then he felt wide awake as he sensed the same thing Sakura was, as she opened her window and looked into the night sky.

"It's the strong magical presence!" Kero exclaimed.

Sakura nodded from her position near the window. "And it's really close by, too." She then hurried over to her desk, opened the top drawer, and took out the book containing the magical Sakura cards she herself had obtained and transformed.

"Oh, Sakura! Here!" Tomoyo spoke up, handing her a set of clothing. "You can change into it!"

Sakura looked at the clothes in her hands. "Is this…?"

"Yup! It's another costume I made!" Tomoyo finished for her excitedly. "I was hoping I'd be able to get you to wear it, and record you with it on, and now's my chance!!"

Sakura sighed, but deciding now wasn't the time to debate what clothes to wear, she quickly changed into the costume, as Tomoyo brought out her camcorder. Making sure she had the cards with her, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero sneaked out of the bedroom, quietly made their way down the stairs, and headed outside.

Once outside, Sakura searched for the source of the magical aura, and soon spotted the tall, able-bodied man standing underneath the tree, staring straight at her.

"I've been waiting for you," the man said quietly, his deep voice carrying over to where the group was standing.

"You have…?" Sakura cautiously asked the man. "You're not the one from my dreams, though, are you?"

"No. I don't know what dreams you are referring to," the man replied, stepping out from underneath the darkness of the tree's shadow, and onto the moonlit sidewalk. Sakura could now see his short, spiky black hair, his tan face, and that he wore a long-sleeved blue shirt, with black pants, along with his dark blue cape draping along behind him.

"What I do know," he continued, his dark red eyes glinting malevolently in the moonlight, "is that I want those cards which you possess!!" He lifted his right hand in front of him, and a ball of fire formed over his palm.

"Watch it, Sakura!!" Kero folded his wings around him, started to glow, and a moment later he unfolded his wings, revealing his true form. He dashed in front of Sakura and brought up a magical barrier before the fireball the man had launched could hit her.

Sakura immediately reacted by reaching for a chain that she wore around her neck, and held the small key which hung from the end of the chain. She quickly began chanting the spell necessary to awaken the magical key.

"RELEASE!" shouted Sakura, completing the spell, and quickly reached for her now transformed staff. She reached into her pocket, and took out one of the Sakura cards. Using her staff, she called upon the power of FLY, which caused pink wings to sprout from her back, and she took to the sky as the man aimed another fireball at her.

"Kero! Protect Tomoyo!!" she yelled to the winged lion, as she dodged yet another fireball.

"Sakura, be careful!" Tomoyo warned her friend, as she recorded everything on tape under the protection of Kero.

Sakura's attacker then held his left hand over his right, and began preparing for his next onslaught. His eyes flashed from the glow of the flames as he swung his right hand and let loose a stream of fire towards where Sakura was flying.

Sakura flapped her wings furiously, and was barely able to avoid the flames. She felt the heat of the fire on her face as she reached for another of her cards.

"WATERY!" she cried out as she touched the card with her staff, and a huge jet of water shot out of the card and headed for her opponent, who was standing in the middle of the street.

The man merely smirked as he watched the water come straight for him. Just when it seemed that it was going to be a direct hit, he stretched out his left hand and stopped the water in its tracks.

Sakura, Kero, and Tomoyo gasped. "WHAT?! That's impossible!!" Kero exclaimed angrily, not believing what he was seeing.

"That was a nice try," the guy complimented Sakura as he kept the jet of water at bay. "However, let's see how you do against this!" He then redirected the water, so that it was heading for Sakura now. Sakura, not expecting this, wasn't able to dodge quickly enough, and was blasted by the water.

"SAKURA!!" Kero yelled as he saw Sakura start to plummet towards the ground, stunned by the hit. Before he could try to react and help her, however, a white aura started to glow around Sakura and her fall was beginning to slow down, until she gently landed on her back on the sidewalk.

"What?! How could she have…?" The man looked around, sensing a new presence. He soon located it, on one of the rooftops of a house close by where he was standing. Sakura, meanwhile, was just recovering from the attack, and sat up slowly, shaking her head.

_How did I avoid hitting the ground? _She thought to herself. She looked up as she heard Kero and Tomoyo running towards her, with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Are you alright??" Tomoyo asked anxiously, forgetting about her camcorder for the moment.

Sakura gave a small smile. "Yea, I'm fine. I just don't know how I slowed down enough to not hit the ground as hard as I would have," she said.

"You…!" the man said all of a sudden. Sakura quickly got to her feet and glanced over to where he was, but saw that his attention was not focused on her at the moment. She followed his gaze over to the rooftop of the house next to her's, and realized what he was looking at.

There was a wolf standing there, just staring down at them with its amber eyes. Sakura immediately recognized the eyes as the ones she saw in her dream.

"You were the one that stopped the girl's descent!!" the man accused the wolf angrily.

"And what if I did?" the wolf replied calmly, shifting its gaze to him. "After all, I'd much rather help her than you, Hiromi."

"Well, I shall not let you interfere!" Hiromi raised his left hand once again, only this time producing little balls of water, which lengthened and froze, turning into miniature ice crystals. The frozen darts then began flying in the wolf's direction.

The wolf shifted its position on the roof slightly as its amber eyes started to glow. A nearby post office box suddenly detached itself from the sidewalk and floated to where the wolf was, stopping in front of it, serving as protection from the ice crystals. Despite the fact that most of the ice crystals were piercing into the post office box, a few still managed to get past it, and one of them grazed the wolf on the left cheek.

Once the ice crystals stopped raining onto the post office box, the wolf turned it into a projectile, directing it at Hiromi, who jumped into the air to avoid it, the metallic box crashing into the spot where he had been standing seconds before. He landed on the sidewalk in front of the house where he had originally been standing when he was underneath the tree. He looked over at the wolf, which seemed more than ready to continue the battle.

_Ugh… I didn't expect for her to show up here… _Hiromi thought to himself. He shifted his attention to Sakura, who tensed up as soon as his gaze landed on her.

"I'll back off for now," he told Sakura. "But don't think this over. I WILL have those cards for myself, no matter what it takes!" He glanced over at Kero and the wolf, who were both growling at him. He then swung his right arm in an arch in front of him, and a magical barrier formed around him, and then he was gone.

"…he left?" asked Sakura, slowly lowering her staff to her side, her wings disappearing as she walked over to the spot where Hiromi had been.

"Most likely, since I don't feel his aura anymore," Kero replied, taking a look around to make sure. He then looked at the wolf, which had jumped down from the rooftop, and was now standing in the middle of the street, looking at the broken post office box. The wolf then raised the box in the air with its mind again, which made Kero tense slightly, but all it did was put the box back into its original spot on the sidewalk.

"Thank you for your help tonight," Sakura told the wolf. The wolf turned around, and its eyes softened, no longer holding any of the aggressiveness it had during the battle with Hiromi.

"You need to be very careful around Hiromi," the wolf cautioned Sakura. "As he himself said, he will stop at nothing to obtain the cards you possess. Your magical powers are quite strong, but they are still no match for him, at least right now." It then started to walk away from the group.

"Please wait! There are so many questions I want to ask you!" Sakura pleaded to the wolf.

The wolf stopped and looked back at her. "All of your questions will be answered sooner than you think. Just not right now. For now, just sleep, since you're probably tired from the battle you just went through. I'm sure we will meet again." With that, the wolf jumped back onto the rooftop of the house it was next to, started running along the other rooftops, and was soon out of sight.

"Well, there's nothing more to do here. Let's go, Sakura," Kero said to her, after a few moments of silence.

"Ok," Sakura responded, following Kero and Tomoyo back to her house after giving one last glance over to the spot where the wolf had disappeared. Then, using her FLOAT card, Sakura and Tomoyo were able to float up to Sakura's bedroom window, which was still open from before. Kero folded his wings around him again, and turned back into his plush toy appearance, and was better able to fit through the window.

Tomoyo climbed through the window first, Sakura following soon after. As Kero glided into the room, Sakura called back the FLOAT card, and her staff turned back into the small key. She went to change back to her PJ's, as did Tomoyo, while Kero sat on Sakura's desk. Once finished, Sakura plopped onto her bed, stretching her arms out on either side of her and staring up at her ceiling, watching the shadows of the trees outside that were reflected there move around.

"Whew, what a night," Sakura spoke after a while. Now was when she was starting to feel the effects of her battle with Hiromi.

"Hmm… Hiromi… that name sounds familiar…" Kero said from Sakura's desk.

Sakura shifted her head to look at him. "It does??"

"Yea… I'm just not sure why…" Kero replied. He then opened the bottom drawer of the desk, which was where his bed was located. "Well, maybe it'll come to me tomorrow. 'Night Sakura, 'night Tomoyo."

"'Night!" Sakura and Tomoyo chorused in response. Sakura turned over on her bed, so that she was facing the wall.

_Hiromi…_ was her last thought before she promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't know how long it'll be before the third chapter's up, but hopefully not too long… until then, see ya! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A ****Cardcaptors**** Story**

**Disclaimer: **Again, I do not own Cardcaptors, any of its characters, or anything that appears in this story that is from the anime…

Well, here's chapter 3… enjoy!

* * *

**The Next Day**

Sakura awoke the next morning feeling quite refreshed, despite the battle she had with Hiromi the night before. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up on her bed, and turned her head to face in the direction that Tomoyo's bed was located, which was right next to hers. As she lowered her hands from her face, she was quite surprised to be staring right into a camera lens.

"WAH! Tomoyo, are you recording me?!" she inquired of her friend, looking past the camera at Tomoyo's very happy face.

"Of course! You look so kawaii, looking all sleepy when you wake up in the mornings like that!" Tomoyo promptly replied, adjusting the zoom on the camera to get a better view of Sakura's face.

Sakura sighed and lifted her hands up in a helpless gesture, smiling nonetheless. "You'll never change, Tomoyo." She then swung her feet over, and stood up from the bed. Just then she heard a bell chime coming from the first floor of the house.

Tomoyo paused the camera, lowering and looking towards the bedroom door. "Wasn't that your doorbell?"

"Uh-huh," Sakura said, nodding. _Wonder who it could be?_

Meanwhile, downstairs, Fujitaka Kinomoto was just walking towards the front door, untying and taking off his apron on the way there. Touya had put down the newspaper he had been reading and was following his father to the door, mostly out of curiosity, since he didn't expect it to be Yukito to be the one visiting.

When Fujitaka opened the door, Touya quickly recognized the girl dressed in jeans and a dark blue blouse standing before them.

"Tsuki!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Morning, Touya!" Tsuki replied.

Fujitaka looked over at his son. "So it seems you know this young lady?"

Tsuki smiled and bowed slightly. "Yes, I just moved into the neighborhood. I live on the corner house," she told him. "I hope I'm not intruding or anything, Mr. Kinomoto."

"No, not at all," Fujitaka said, smiling back. "I apologize for not having come to welcome you to our neighborhood sooner."

"Oh, its ok, don't worry about it!" Tsuki said earnestly.

"Anyways, come on in, we were just about to eat breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

"Can I? Sure, I'd be more than happy to!" Tsuki followed Fujitaka and Touya through the living room and into the kitchen.

"So, what brings you over here, Tsuki?" Touya asked her as they sat down at the table.

"Actually, I came here to –" she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the wooden stairs. Just as she was wondering who could be making that much noise, Sakura burst into the kitchen, Tomoyo coming in behind her a few seconds later.

Touya looked sideways at Sakura. "Hm, I see the monster was rampaging down the stairs again, today," he stated passively.

"How many times have I TOLD you, I am NOT a –" Sakura stopped mid-sentence, having heard a giggle. That was when she realized that Tsukishison was sitting at the table across from Touya.

"Tsuki! So you were the one we heard at the door!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tsuki nodded. "Yup. Your father invited me to come eat breakfast, so I did!"

"So, what was it you were saying before, Tsuki?" Touya reminded her, as Sakura and Tomoyo walked around to sit at the table as well. They greeted Fujitaka, who was at the stove, stacking French toast on plates, and pouring syrup on them.

"Oh yea, the reason why I originally came over to visit suddenly. Well, I was planning on going to the festival that is being held today, and I wanted to see if Sakura and her friend Tomoyo would like to come with me!" Tsuki said.

"There's a festival going on today?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"It's not as big a festival as the ones that are usually held," Fujitaka provided, as he came over with the plates of food for everyone. "I heard about it at work the other day. The students at the college where I teach were quite excited about it."

"Sounds fun!" said Sakura, her eyes shining, as they all started to eat.

"So, would you and Tomoyo like to come with me?" Tsuki questioned the two.

Sakura nodded eagerly. "Sure, we'd love to! Right, Tomoyo?"

"Yes, definitely!"

"Great!" Tsuki said happily. The group then continued eating the French toast made by Fujitaka, while having light conversations about random things. They learned that Tsuki also lived with her mother, although Touya, Sakura and Tomoyo hadn't seen her, since she had gone out shopping at the time. Later conversation turned to the festival that they were going to attend, Fujitaka having already told Sakura that she could go with Tsuki.

"Well, thank you very much for the breakfast," Tsuki said, getting up from the table. "But I'm afraid I must be going, I have a few things to do before the festival. So, Sakura, I'll pick you and Tomoyo up at around 4, ok?"

"Okay! Come on, Tomoyo, let's go upstairs so you can call your mom and ask her, to make sure it's all right to go!" Sakura and Tomoyo went upstairs as Tsuki was walked to the front door by Fujitaka, who had to go to work.

Once upstairs, Tomoyo called her mother via her cell phone, while Sakura gave Kero his share of food and told him about Tsuki's invitation to the festival.

"Hmm, sounds like fun!" Kero commented while stuffing his face with the French toast. "Can I come, too??" he begged at Sakura.

"No, Kero! Tsuki doesn't know about you! And besides, we can't have you just flying around us at the festival!"

"But there's gonna be FOOD!" pleaded Kero, giving Sakura the sad-puppy look.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't risk you being seen. I promise, I'll bring you a souvenir."

"Ugh, fine…" Kero continued with eating, although he seemed to have a mischievous twinkle in his eye this time.

"Well, Mom says it's ok for me to go!" spoke up Tomoyo, hanging up the phone. "She says I can just go with you to school Monday, and go home from there."

"Awesome!" Sakura said excitedly. "Now, what do you guys want to do meanwhile?"

Kero looked over from his post on Sakura's desk. "Can we go to Yukito's house? Remember, I still want to talk to Yue about this Hiromi person…" he suggested.

Sakura looked thoughtful. "Yea, that's true… we still have time to go see him before Tsuki comes to pick us up."

"Let us go visit him, then," Tomoyo said, putting her video camera into her bag and hanging it from her shoulder.

"Okies!" Sakura went over to her closet and took out her skates, as well as her helmet. She placed the helmet on her head as they walked down the stairs, Kero hiding in Tomoyo's camera bag so as not to be seen.

After informing Fujitaka where they were headed, they walked out the front door, and Sakura donned her skates. She skated slowly next to Tomoyo as they walked down the sidewalk, Kero flying out of the bag as Tomoyo took out her camera so she could record Sakura skating around.

"Wow, Sakura! You're so skilled at skating!" she said admiringly, turning herself so she could see Sakura as she skated in circles around them.

"Heh, thanks, Tomoyo, but I've just been doing it a really long time," replied Sakura, halting in front of Tomoyo and skating backwards as she talked.

Tomoyo then focused the camera somewhere else. "Isn't that Yukito's house?" she asked. Sakura turned around and looked where Tomoyo was pointing with her video camera.

"Yup, that's it!" They opened the gate and walked up the little trail that led up to his house. Sakura rang the doorbell and Kero floated behind her as they waited for a response.

Yukito himself answered. "Why, hello Sakura! Hello Tomoyo! This is surprising!" he said pleasantly.

"Yes, well…" Sakura began. "We actually came to talk to Yue…"

"Oh, I see… well then, come on in." He opened the door more and beckoned them in. Tomoyo walked on through, while Sakura took a moment to take off her skates, and followed them inside.

They all gathered in Yukito's living room, Tomoyo sitting on one of the sofas, while Sakura stood in the middle of the living room, facing Yukito, who walked in and stood in front of her.

"I guess it's a good thing that my grandparents are out, huh?" Yukito said in a playful tone, smiling at Sakura. He then closed his eyes as he started to glow, and a pair of feathery wings appeared and wrapped themselves around him, and after a few moments, the wings unfolded to reveal Yue. He used his hand to flick back his long silver/white hair, and looked down at Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero, who had come out from behind Sakura.

"So, what brings all of you over here?" Yue inquired, flexing his wings a little.

"Hang on a second and I'll tell you," responded Kero, and he too turned into his true form. Once he was in his winged-lion form, he jumped onto the couch, and sat on it.

"Right to the point, then…" Kero began. "Do you happen to remember anyone named Hiromi?"

"Hiromi?" Yue echoed. "Well, it sounds a bit familiar, but I'm not sure from where. Why do you ask?"

"Haven't you felt the magic presence lately, Yue?" spoke up Sakura, who had sat down next to Tomoyo.

Yue looked at Sakura, and his eyes became more alert. "What magical presence?"

The group then took turns telling Yue about Hiromi and all that had happened yesterday.

"That's strange… why haven't I felt anything?" Yue wondered.

"Maybe Hiromi's magic only reaches a certain extent," Tomoyo offered.

"Or maybe he managed to block his presence from you," added Kero.

* * *

Well, there it is! It's short, I know, but well, I felt like putting what comes next in here would have made it a little too long... hehehe... ah well... anyways... I'll work on chapter 4 meanwhile, and have it up whenever it's finished lol. Thanks for reading! ) 


End file.
